


Bad Things Happen

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Breaking Wheel, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Iner Struggle, Inner Struggle, Intrusive Thoughts, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Muzzles, Neglect, Omega Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Touch-Starved, Warnings May Change, missing and presumed dead, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: A compilation of my entries for the Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr. Warnings and Ratings will be given at





	1. Kurance/Shance - "I Know You're In There Somewhere"

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rated Teen for themes of self doubt and intrusive thoughts.
> 
> This prompt was selected by an anon on Tumblr for the Bad Things Happen Bingo game.
> 
> Please enjoy, and don't read if the contents could bother you!  
> ~Eli

Shiro stared at himself in the foggy glass, thick brows knitted together and lips pursed into a thin line. Droplets of water clung to the planes of his face, chilling his skin where they sat. Lately the Black Paladin found himself doing this more and more often. He just couldn’t shake this feeling that something was wrong. That something inside him had been horrifically twisted and mangled.

The alarm blared and He quickly cast aside his towel, pulling on his jumpsuit and sliding into his armor with practiced speed and skill. But still, something felt wrong. As though this natural fluidity was not, in fact, as natural as he believed, but rather programmed. Shaking the thought aside, he dashed to his Lion, sliding in behind the controls and taking them into his with familiarity.

But was it really familiarity?

_ But do I really have time to be thinking about this _ , Shiro chided himself, launching the Black Lion. Being in the pilot’s seat brought the man comfort, but the Lion’s reluctant acceptance of him was troublesome. Almost as if Shiro weren’t, well, Shiro. But that was ridiculous, and the Black Lion had accepted him back, though it took extreme conditions to reforge their bond.

_ Reforge a bond, or create a new one? _

This thought was not Shiro’s. It had come from the Black Lion. He frowned, trying to focus on the battle. Of course he had reforged their old bond!

Shiro was torn from his thoughts as he heard Lance whoop and holler through the comms. The Black Paladin smiled to himself at his boyfriends antics. At least the Red Paladin could jar Shiro from his pity party. Just in time to deflect an enemy attack, too.

They made short work of the enemy, soon finding themselves home again in the cold halls of the castle ship. Shiro and Lance hit the showers together, as had become their custom when they started dating. They would clean up together and find something to talk about to drag their minds away from the battles they endured.

The two dried off together before slinking off to Shiro’s room. Though the other paladins whispered about what happened behind those doors when they whirred shut, Lance and Shiro had ever done anything explicit. Their time alone together in this room was always spent the same way; one of the men would curl up, head in the other’s lap, and allow himself to be comforted by his love’s soft whispers ad calming touch.

Shiro was, more often than not, the one receiving this treatment. He hated that he felt so weak once the door shut them away from the others. He knew he should be comforting Lance more, but he just couldn’t help but lose himself in his love’s touch.

After nearly an hour of Lance’s slender fingers carding through his hair and gliding over his shoulder, Shiro could feel himself starting to drift off. He was just about to surrender when he heard Lance speaking softly. Shiro strained to hear him, loving the sound of his lover’s voice. But the words that came out struck him to his core.

“Shiro… Please, I hope you can hear me… I… I know you’re in there, maybe… I just know that you’re not here. You’re not whoever this is laying in my lap… And I… I’m trying to hard to keep this up, but I can only put up an act for so long, Kashi…”

Shiro shifted, burying his face into Lance’s stomach so the other wouldn’t see his pain. This was an act? And what did Lance mean, saying he wasn’t actually Shiro? Of course he was! Wasn’t he? Again, he felt the odd sense that something wasn’t right; this time the feeling manifested itself in a sense that he was just stuffing inside a loose suit. That this skin wasn’t his own. And… Maybe it wasn’t?

He had talk to Lance about this. His love for Lance was the only thing he was sure about, ad he needed an explanation.

The man sat up and Lance gasps a bit, eyes widening. He sputtered a bit, obviously surprised that his boyfriend was awake. Panic flashed across the Blue Paladin’s eyes, and Shiro reached out, touching Lance’s cheek with his flesh hand.

“But what…” he started. “What if Shiro isn't there? Or worse, what if I am Shiro and now I'm all wrong and fucked up because of the Galra?”

Lance lifted his hand to touch Shiro’s, eyes searching for any sign of attack on the big man's features. Finding none, he relaxed.

“Shiro is in there somewhere. I'm sure of it. And.. And even if he isn't, you're still a person. You deserve your own chance…”

Shiro nodded.

“Thank you, Lance… And, I suppose… You could call me Kuron until we figure out what's actually happening.”

Lance smiles a bit, reputation the name.

“I heard them say that while I was escaping. I think they were talking about me, so out seems like a good enough fit…”

Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around Kuron, reassuring him that everything would, eventually, be fine.


	2. Shance - Neglect/Abandonment and Muzzled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings For: Neglect, Abandoment, Stockholm Syndrome, Blood, Muzzles
> 
> My second request, also from an anon.
> 
> Please do not read if any of the themes could trigger you!  
> ~Eli

Lance trembled in the corner of his dirty mattress, labored breaths coming out as ragged sobs. His broken nails scratched pitifully at the leather bracketing his head. He let his arms go limp, coming to the conclusion that his attempts to remove the muzzle were hopeless. The teen trembled and sobbed harder, though his tears were close to drying out completely. It had been two days since his captor had last come to check on him.

As if on cue, Lance heard footsteps coming down the stairs over his head. His eyes widened and he dragged himself towards the trap door that separated his little room from the basement. He was nearly halfway there when the door opened.

Shiro smirked, watching as Lance pitifully tried to get to him. Glorious, his handiwork. He noticed the handmade muzzle gracing Lance’s skull, honestly it was just some straps of leather sewn together and buckled shut to keep Lance’s mouth mostly closed, was biting into Lance’s chin and leaving raw marks in the smooth caramel flesh. Shiro’s thick fingers grazed the edges of the tender flesh, bringing forth shallow whimpers.

“Are you hungry, kitten? Need something to drink?”

Lance could only whimper again, his eyes sliding shut. The muzzle tightened a bit before coming off. Some of his skin came away, stuck to the sweating leather straps. Shiro traced his fingers over the wounds, drawing pained gasps and chokes from his sweet plaything.

“I brought you a special drink, love. I hope you take it all down.”

Lance whimpered and opened his mouth eagerly, having learned long ago that it was the only option, even if it wasn't a good one. A cup was bright to his lips, full of what seemed to be water. Lance gulped down the life giving liquid, gasping once the cup was empty.

Shiro replaced the muzzle, flesh still clinging to it, and tightened it.

“Goodbye, my sweet. I've got to go out of town for a few days. Maybe once I get back, maybe you'll be ready to be my sweet kitten. Hm?”

Lance whimpered again, reaching out to the man as he left.

_ Please, _ Lance thought,  _ I promise I'll be good..! Please don't go again… _

With his mouth forced shut, however, he couldn't beg for Shiro to stay. The trap door swung shut and fresh tears sprung into Lance’s eyes. He cried out as loud as he he could, sobbing as his arms slowly gave out beneath him. He falls to the ground, trembling and whining. Lance lay there, crying and trembling until he passed out.

When he came to, Lance dragged himself to the door, he banged against it weakly, hiding when his gabs came away with bits of glass stuck to it. Shiro had, evidently, prepared for the possibility of Lance trying to escape. Lance closed his eyes again, crying out for Shiro. He trembled and rolled onto his back, too tired to continue his fight.

If Shiro came back, he would have to have at least some energy left to greet his new master...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned for more! :)  
> ~Eli


	3. Shance - Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://realfuturebluepaladin.tumblr.com/post/174676952721/touch-starved-lance-and-shiro-trying-to-make-it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighter addition! This one contains Touch Starvation.
> 
> This was also asked in anon, but it was one of my friends who requested it. I won't call her out though.
> 
> Please don't read if this could trigger you!  
> ~Eli

Shiro stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he strained to listen. He heard something, something so soft he thought for a moment that he might be imagining it. But there it was again, low in volume but high in pitch, echoing from the alley to Shiro’s right. The alpha turned down the alley without hesitation, drawn by his need to protect. He followed the sound, soon smelling the sour scent he feared most.

An omega in distress.

Shiro broke into a run, his eyes darting back and forth as he searched for the omega. Finally, he found his query. A young man, possibly even an older teenager, was curled up, his legs and wrists tied together. Shiro practically dove forward, making quick work of the knots. The omega whimpered and pushed into Shiro’s arms, burying himself in the man’s heavy, protective scent.

The alpha lifted his new charge, holding the little omega close. As he carried the dirty bundle home, Shiro snarled at any alphas who dared look their way. He would keep this omega safe even if it killed him.

\---

Lance didn't remember falling asleep in the arms of the big alpha, but he was jarred by their absence when he awoke. He let out a low wine of distress, for, though he was surrounded by the alpha's scent, he was terrified by the new environment.

It was only a few sorry moments before the strong arms were back around him, and Lance couldn't help but try to bury himself in them, reveling in the protective scent given of by the body the arms belonged to. It had been so, so long since someone had touched him in such a gentle manner.

The alpha picked Lance up, holding him close and carrying him to another room. The young man hummed softly, leaning against a broad expanse of pectoral muscle, firm and strong and faintly thinking with the sound of the man's heart. It was a calming sound and was probably what had put Lance to sleep on the way to this small apartment.

After just a glance around, it was clear to Lance that his, temporary or otherwise, alpha lived alone. Everything in the flat was saturated in the heavy, territorial musk given off by the man holding him. To Lance, it was heaven. And he would keep his heaven pristine, no questions asked.

\---

Shiro couldn't get much out of Lance besides his name. Not that he mined. Really, just having the omega in his home was wonderful enough. Shiro had never kept a mate, let alone a sweet scented omega like Lance. It was bliss, and he was sure his scent reflected it, judging by his omega’s happy trolls whenever Shiro thought of how perfect life had become.

One of his favorites of Lance’s little quirks, and the man had many, was the way the omega would always find some reason to touch him. It was natural for them to be drawn to touch often, but this took it to a new level. Any time they came close, Lance would half tackle Shiro, pressing his face against the man's strong chest and chirping with content. And, of course, Shiro would take him into his arms and hold his omega without care for who might be visiting, though there were few people that Shiro trusted to meet Lance at this point.

Shiro was shaken from his thoughts by the dip of the bed. Lance purred softly beside him, finally coming to bed after a late shower. The trek moved to the center of the bed, holding each other close. Shiro strokes Lance’s hair and back, closing his eyes and relaxing. In return, Lance pressed his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and let his lips ghost over his alpha's scent glands.

“I love you, Lance.”

The statement came as a shock to even Shiro himself. He had never thought he'd say those words to anyone, let alone a pretty, touch starved omega he'd found tied up in a grungy alley. It was all surreal for a moment. Shiro honestly felt himself worry that Lance might not feel the same. What if he really was a temporary alpha?

After several seconds, Lance’s lips left the man's lips. Shiro braced for rejection, but, instead, he felt soft lips against his. Lance had never kissed his lips, but Shiro couldn't help but feel like this was the way it was meant to be. After a moment, Lance pulled away and whispered a reply, melting Shiro’s heart with palpable sincerity.

“I love you too, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!  
> ~Eli


	4. Lance - Public Torture/Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is captured and tortured by the Galra.

A dull roar roused Lance, who tried in vain to rise from where he was laying. Where was he? What was that noise? Why was everything so dark? And why,  _why_ wouldn’t his arms and legs move? Faintly, amidst his swarming, panicked thoughts, he heard an announcer of some sort. Everything about him became bright as the metal that covered his face came away. Lance looked up in horror at the stadium-like structure around him. He could have dealt with being shut away and forgotten in a prison cell, but no, that would have been too boring. Lance gulped as his eyes traveled up, focusing on a large screen that bore the image of his frightened features.

For a second, he cringed. His skin was suffering from lack of treatments, and he was pretty sure his hair was only shiny because of the oil clinging to it. His eyes sat in dark, hollow sockets and he was pretty sure his ribs were poking out. But six months rotating between a cell and Haggar’s work table would do that, would suck the very soul out of you. For two months he’d kept his hope that the Paladins would come. After the second, though, his trust in his comrades had diminished. And, by the fourth, he knew they must have brought Keith back to pilot Red and forgotten him. The announcer was still talking as Lance felt it. His limbs slowly being stretched out. He kept his eyes shut, even as his bones popped. It stopped, blessedly, once he was spread eagle and fully displayed to the cameras that were, without doubt, spreading his shame across the known universe.

Before Lance could register what was happening, a flash of darkness passed in the corner of his eye. Restraints kept him from looking, but his eyes quickly snapped shut as a cry of pain ripped from his lungs. Pain was already blossoming in his left forearm, which had quite obviously been shattered. A cheer rang from the bloodthirsty crowd. Another shadow across his vision, more pain, another scream, another round of cheers. Lance could tell his left arm was useless now, the bones crushed beyond what he thought possible to regenerate. The process was then repeated on his right arm. First the forearm was crushed, then the upper arm. Lance trembled and sobbed, his mind screaming to run. But he couldn’t as long as he was attached to this rack, his body drawn into forced compliance.

Lance felt himself starting to pass out, but another fall of his executioner’s hammer ripped another scream from him. His trembled, coughing raggedy, trying to look down at his crushed leg. The hammer fell again on the other one, and Lance could barely muster a sound. His tears fell freely now. There was no way he could come away from this. The executioner would continue until he was dead, and Lance was powerless to stop him. As the hammer was raised again, the arena shook with an explosion, knocking the executioner back. Lance managed to crack his eyes open, trying to see what was happening through the spots roaming his vision from his pain. He could see the light of guns firing and his Galran audience retreating.

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. “Good riddance…”

It was a long minute of wait before Lance felt his burning limbs being released from the breaking wheel, his head slowly removed from its restraints before his saviour gave him a shot of something. The feeling oozed away from his broken limbs and he was soon being lifted away from his torture bed. He blinked the spots away from his vision, a small smile coming to his lips as he looked to his rescuer. He uttered just a few words before passing out, relaxing now that he was safe again. “Kolivan… You came… Thank you…” 


	5. Kolivance - Missing and Presumed Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan won't give up the search.

Kolivan stared at the holotablet laying on the Blue Paladin’s bedside table. Picking it up, he scrolled through the pictures once again. He let himself smile as he saw glimpses of Lance, his beloved, smiling and laughing with natives of different planets. He paused at each selfie, staring lovingly even though he’d done this same thing enough times to ingrain each one into his impeccable memory. He felt a single warm tear slide down his face when he found the pictures of the two of them, wound together and smiling. Well, Lance was smiling. But was Lance smiling now, wherever he was?

The man doubted it. Even Lance, his Shining Star, couldn’t be bright in the captivity of the Galra. If he was still in captivity. It had been almost six months since Lace has been kidnapped. The paladins only searched for a month, giving up when they were met with a single dead end. Even the young Green Paladin said there was no way to find more. Everything was there. Date captured. Date executed. Nothing more, nothing less.

And that is exactly how Kolivan knew Lance was still out there. The Galra Empire would have made sure all the known universe saw one of it’s mighty defenders being cut low. They wouldn’t have made it a quick or quiet ordeal like a sentencing for a common thief. Lance would be made to suffer, and that had Kolivan tasting bile in the back of his throat.

Even if the paladins had forgotten Lance, Kolivan would never give up on his mate. He would bring Lance home, with or without the help of Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be more~!


End file.
